Just a Family Friend?
by Samantha Jane Hardy
Summary: The APA was split up and Samantha goes to comfort Bradshaw. Will Bradshaw become more than just a family friend?
1. Visiting Bradshaw

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
1 Chapter 1: Visiting Bradshaw  
  
I had made it backstage without a problem, but now, wandering around the hallways, I was lost. I noticed a man dressed in all black walking towards me. * Maybe he can help me. * "Excuse me, sir." I said as the man got closer.  
  
"What can I help you with?" The man responded.  
  
"Do you how to get to Bradshaw's locker room?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the public isn't allowed back here." The man said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Mr. Flair arranged for me to come backstage." I said finally pulling the pass around my neck from under my shirt. I stepped a bit closer to the man so that he could inspect it.  
  
"Alright, you're okay." The man said handing the pass back to me. "Bradshaw's locker room . . . you're going to head down this hallway, take a right at the end, and he's the second door on your left." The man continued, using his hands to try and point out the directions.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I smiled and began down the hallway the man had pointed out.  
  
I was so excited to see Bradshaw. It had been a while since I'd seen my uncle's best friend, about a year. When I was younger, I used to see Bradshaw and my uncle more often. They were usually together, and anytime they had some down time, they would make it a point to stop by and visit.  
  
I felt the nervousness building in my stomach as I knocked on the door. At first I didn't hear anything, so I knocked again. * I know he doesn't have tonight off. I talked to Mr. Flair just a few days ago to confirm that Bradshaw was working tonight. *  
  
I heard someone yell; "I said hold on!" It was Bradshaw. Despite the fact that he had just screamed at me, I was so glad to hear his voice. A moment later, Bradshaw whipped the door open. He looked straight ahead; he must have been expecting it to be another Superstar at his door. He looked down to see me grinning excitedly.  
  
"Sammy?!? Is that really you?" Bradshaw exclaimed as he picked me up off the ground in a great, big bear hug. When he put me down, he asked, "What are you doing here?" He stopped for a moment and a serious look of concern came over his face. "Does your mom know you're here."  
  
"First of all," I began. "I'm 22 years old, I can do what I like." Bradshaw gave me a stern look and I knew I was just being fresh, so I added, "Yes, my mother knows I'm here."  
  
"That's more like it," he said in a very matter of fact fashion.  
  
"Are we going to stand in the doorway all night, or are you going to invite me in?" I poked him in his arm. I missed playing around with Bradshaw. He was always so much fun.  
  
"I'm sorry, excuse me. I don't know what I was thinking. Miss, would you like to come in?" He graciously motioned for me to enter the room.  
  
"Why, thank you, kind sir." I replied very courteously.  
  
Bradshaw led me to a small couch where he sat right next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to him. I loved his strength. You could get lost in his arms. There is such a feeling of security when you're with him. "Now little lady, are you going to answer my question? What are you doing here?" He asked again with great interest.  
  
I turned towards him and looked up at Bradshaw. I went to visit uncle Farooq after the APA was split up." I looked away from him and started twisting my hands. The nervous feeling had come back. "I saw how difficult it was for him. A while chapter of his life has ended." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I remembered how hurt uncle Farooq was and I could see the pain in his eyes still. I wanted to cry for him, for them both. They had become so close; they were part of each other's lives. "I promised him that I would come check up on you. Make sure you were handling this transition well." I continued. "The whole family is worried about you too. I wanted to stay with uncle Farooq, but he's taken some time off so he can better adjust. He has the family to support him and I just thought . . ." I was searching for the right words. "You might need some support too."  
  
Bradshaw had been staring at me the whole time. I felt his gaze on me. Now my eyes met his, they were filled with a sorrow. I couldn't tell if it was because he was hurting or because he saw how all this was affecting me.  
  
Again, he hugged me close to me, holding me tightly against his chest, his head rested against mine. I could hold back the tears no more. It was all too much, seeing him again, under these circumstances, the emotions flooded my mind and my body reacted. I was sobbing like a little girl. I felt his arms around me squeeze a bit tighter, as if to acknowledge that he knew how I was feeling. We sat like that for what seemed like an hour, and slowly the tears began to stop. 


	2. Handicap Tag Match

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
1 Chapter 2: Handicap Tag Match  
  
Even after the tears had stopped, Bradshaw and I sat holding each other in silence. Someone knocked on the door and came in before Bradshaw could answer. We both looked to see who it was.  
  
"Bradshaw, I've got a great match for you…" It was Ric Flair. He was headed towards a chair close to the couch Bradshaw and I were sitting on when he noticed me and stopped short. "Good, you found him okay." Mr. Flair said nodding to me. He then noticed I had been crying. "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something. I should have realized. I'll come back later." Mr. Flair started to get up from the chair.  
  
"Mr. Flair, please sit. You're not interrupting anything. It's just been a long time since I've seen Bradshaw and I got a little emotional. It's fine. Please stay." I tried to explain what Mr. Flair had walked in on.  
  
Mr. Flair sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Actually…" I continued. "I wanted to thank you for letting me come backstage and visit with Bradshaw."  
  
"Dear, it's a pleasure, and please, call me Ric." Mr. Flair replied. He turned his attention back to Bradshaw. "Do I have a match for you. How would you like to have Stone Cold as your tag team partner tonight?" Mr. Flair asked Bradshaw. It was obvious he was trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"That would be awesome! Me and the Texas Rattlesnake kicking butt together." Bradshaw said as he took his arm from around my shoulder and repositioned himself so that he was leaning forward on the couch with intense interest in what Mr. Flair had to say.  
  
"I'm thinking a handicap tag, you and Steve against Xpac, Scott Hall, and Taker. What do you say?"  
  
"Should make for one hell of a match. Let's do it!" Bradshaw looked like he was ready to jump off the couch.  
  
"Great! I'll have a P.A. drop off a script for the promo." Mr. Flair said as he got up and started for the door. "And Sam, what do you say you escort Bradshaw to the ring?" He added.  
  
"Me?!? Are you kidding?" I was in shock.  
  
"Of course you will." Bradshaw said, smiling at me with a huge grin across his face. "Of course she will." Bradshaw answered for me.  
  
"Just stop by wardrobe and makeup, they'll get you what you need." Mr. Flair left as unceremoniously as he came in. 


	3. Diva For A Day

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
1 Chapter 3: Diva for a Day  
  
Once Mr. Flair had left the room, I turned back to Bradshaw, "Are you crazy? Me . . . a diva? Obviously, you've taken too many shots to the head." I was practically screaming at him . . . but why? I had dreamed of being a diva my whole life, and here was my chance.  
  
"Sam, for as long as I've known you, you have wanted to be a part of the WWF. I thought you'd be excited." Bradshaw's face expressed his confusion.  
  
"You're right, but before it was just a dream and everything in my dream was perfect. In reality, more than a million things could go wrong. Besides, I don't know how to wrestle. I've never been in a match before." I tried to explain my fear.  
  
"Sammy, you're going to be just fine. Nothing is going to go wrong and you don't have to worry about wrestling. You're just going to walk down to the ring with me, stand in my corner, and cheer me on. If, by some chance, it looks like someone is going to involve you in the match, I'll make sure you stay out of it. I would never let you get hurt." Bradshaw said, trying to reassure me.  
  
"Oh, I know that Bradshaw. I feel completely safe with you. It's just that most of the time, the divas get involved in the matches and I don't know what Mr. Flair had in mind." I paused and began again. "What if I trip walking down the ramp and make an idiot of myself?" I looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed by the thought of it actually happening, and a bit embarrassed by how childish the concern sounded."  
  
Bradshaw placed his hand under my chin and turned my face to look him in the face. "Well, we have plenty of time before the arena opens. We can get you to wardrobe and then spend some time practicing walking the ramp. Maybe then you'll feel a little more comfortable. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be right there beside you."  
  
Bradshaw has this way about him that makes it seem like everything will work out for the best. "Okay, I'll be a diva for a day. But only because you think I should." I conceded and hugged him, resting my head on his broad chest.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. You're going to love it."  
  
"So, I should get to wardrobe." I said, releasing Bradshaw. 


	4. Wardrobe

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
Chapter 4: Wardrobe  
  
Bradshaw showed me to the wardrobe department. We agreed to meet in the arena an hour later. He headed to the gym, leaving me in the capable hands of Joan, the head wardrobe mistress.  
  
Joan and I say down for about 20 minutes and just talked so that she could get a sense of my personality and my character. She then carefully selected a variety of outfits and led me to a small room where I could change. All of the clothes Joan had given me were very colorful, low cut, and high rising.  
  
I was never one of those little girls who spent their days playing dress up or having tea parties with their dolls. I would have rather been playing dodge ball or wrestling with my cousins. * I have to admit, this is fun. * I looked at my reflection in a large mirror resting against one of the walls. I was more than a little self conscious as I saw myself in a tight, black mini skirt that barely covered my behind and a low cut, iridescent purple belly shirt. Joan walked in, looked me up and down and decided this was to be the outfit for me. I was a bit relieved at that. I was way too uncomfortable.  
  
It seemed I was trying on clothes for half the morning. There were a few outfits I really liked. Joan had even given me some wrestling attire to try. There was one I fell totally in love with. It was a short, sparkly, red tank that showed off my cleavage and my abs. * Thank goodness I work out on a regular basis. * There were hip hugging, black pants with stripes of the same sparkly red down the sides to accompany the tank. Joan and I agreed on this outfit. For her purposes it had just enough sex appeal for WWF and for my purposes it was comfortable, and I was comfortable in it.  
  
Our hour was almost up when I tried on this short dress. It was beautiful. The bottom layer was a black satin, over which was an almost sheer layer of deep red fabric. The dress was form fitting with spaghetti straps, and the length stopped a bit higher than mid-thigh. Joan and I stared at the woman in the mirror. Neither of us had to say anything, we knew. * This is the one. * It was like the dress was meant for me. It was perfect, it didn't even need to be altered.  
  
The next task was to find the perfect shoes. Joan was stuck on putting me into a pair of torturous 3 inch strappy heels, but in the end, I convinced her I would be better off with a great pair of 2 inch, suede, knee high boots. When the whole outfit was together I could hardly believe that was me in the mirror. * What a transformation! * When I had changed back into my own clothes I gave the dress back to Joan so that she could steam it. I was to go back later before the event to pick it up. She let me hold on to the shoes after I explained that I was meeting Bradshaw to practice walking the ramp. She gave me a sweet smile and wished me luck. I could tell she understood what this whole experience meant to me. 


	5. That Awkward Feeling

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
Chapter 5: That Awkward Feeling  
  
I got to the arena a few minutes early. Bradshaw wasn't there yet, so I decided to see what the view was like from the Titon Tron. I got to the top of the ramp and slowly turned around, taking in the wonder of the huge arena. It was amazing.  
  
Just then, Bradshaw came up behind me, put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Quite a sight, isn't it?"  
  
"I can hardly believe it. It always seemed so small from the stands, but it's like it goes on forever." I answered.  
  
"This is what you've been dreaming of. " Bradshaw said as he tightened his arm around me before releasing me. "Are you ready to become a WWF Diva?" He asked motioning for me to take his arm.  
  
"Thank you." I said, nodding my head to acknowledge him.  
  
"Now, hold on as tight as you need. If you feel like your going to trip, don't worry. I'm right here and I won't let you fall. Here we go."  
  
The butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Already I felt like I was going to be sick and the arena was still empty.  
  
"And introducing, being accompanied by Sammy, Bradshaw." Bradshaw used his best announcing voice and I giggled at him. Then tugged me slightly and we began down the ramp.  
  
I was a little unsteady at first, but I got the hang of it. I think I was a little more worried about getting sick than tripping over my own feet. I couldn't even feel the boots, and I was surprised. I thought that my feet would be killing. I guess my mind really was on other things.  
  
We made it to the ring and I didn't trip. We decided to walk back down to the ring to make sure I'd be comfortable with the walk. The second time, we were halfway down the ramp and the heel of my boot scraped the ramp. Sure enough, I tripped. My biggest fear realized. Down I went and Bradshaw reacted. The next thing I knew, I was lying in Bradshaw's arms, his arms clutching me tightly, his face mere inches from mine, trying to catch me breath.  
  
"Samantha, are you alright?" The words rushed from his mouth. There was a sweet concern to his voice and I could hear a twinge of guilt.  
  
For a moment, we simply stared into each other's eyes. "Bradshaw? Bradshaw, are you out here?" Someone was yelling from backstage. The sound broke our gaze.  
  
"I'm good, fine. Thank you." I finally managed to say. Bradshaw picked me up and carried me back to the Titon Tron. He then gently placed me back on the ground. "Now that that's out of the way, I shouldn't have to worry about tonight." I said, trying to break the awkward feeling that we were both experiencing. Bradshaw smiled back. 


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

Disclosure: I do not own Bradshaw, Farooq, nor any other WWF Superstars. I am in no way affiliated with WWFE nor Titan Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Just a Family Friend?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been Stone Cold calling Bradshaw from backstage. He finally came out to the ramp and talked to Bradshaw about the night's match. Bradshaw introduced us. Stone Cold was very nice. He must have already heard about me being Bradshaw's valet because he knew who I was and he assured me that I would not get hurt during the match. He was kind enough to suggest I talk to his wife Debra to get a few pointers on being a diva.  
  
Later, Bradshaw and I left the arena to grab some food. I was starving. For a moment, I contemplated ordering a salad. * What are you crazy, Sam? You could eat a horse, but you're going to order a salad. Good point. Then again, what if I get really nervous tonight? There's a way to make a lasting impression. You finally get to be in the WWF and you vomit all over some poor camera guy in front of thousands, not to mention national t.v. Besides, you don't want to look like a complete pig in front of Bradshaw. * I had to stop my mind from racing. * It's food, why is this such a difficult decision? Bradshaw has seen me eat before, so it's no big deal if I order a friggin' steak! And hello . . . I'm starving! * Finally, I decided on the safety order . . . a burger and fries.  
  
"Are you feeling better about tonight?" Bradshaw asked on the way back to the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, so far so good. I'm not so nervous anymore, maybe I just needed to eat something. Lord knows, I haven't eaten since yesterday and I had to get up super early to fly out here." I replied.  
  
"Well, just wait. When the arena starts filling up with people and it gets closer to the match, you'll feel the nerves." Bradshaw chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, well just promise me you won't think badly of me if I get sick on you." I gave him a big smile. * Guess you're not so smug anymore, tough guy. *  
  
Bradshaw parked the car, we got out, and he got our bags out of the trunk. He insisted on carrying my bag.  
  
"Where you going?" Bradshaw asked as I headed towards the registration desk.  
  
"I have to check in." I explained.  
  
He stepped toward me, put his arm around me and said, "You crazy girl, there's no need. You can stay with me. There's no need for you to waste your money. I have two king beds and I promise I won't look."  
  
"Are you sure?" I questioned. "I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"Farooq would kill me if I didn't force you to stay. I don't know about you, but I'm not in any hurry to get on his bad side."  
  
"Well, if you're sure . . ."  
  
"I'm sure." Bradshaw cut me off. 


	7. A WWE Diva

Chapter 7: A WWE Diva  
  
When we got to Bradshaw's room, I put some of my things away and we decided to watch a movie. He's such a sweetie; he let me choose a girlie movie, Clueless. We lay on Bradshaw's bed together, his arm across my back, my head resting on his shoulder. Gently, he began rubbing my back. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.  
  
About an hour later, I awoke to find Bradshaw fast asleep, snuggled close to me, his arm still draped across my back. Slowly, I slipped out from under him, trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful. I decided that if I were to be a diva, I needed to look my best. I picked up the hotel's brochure from the desk and began flipping through the pages * Surely this hotel has a spa or a beauty salon. * Sure enough, a few pages from the front there was an ad for the hotel spa. "That's just what I need. I'll have my hair and nails done, maybe even get a massage." I smiled at the thought of being spoiled for a few hours. I took a piece of hotel letterhead and a pen from the desk drawer and left a note for Bradshaw. I packed some clothes in my backpack and headed downstairs to the spa.  
  
Several hours later, I was a brand new woman. I was completely relaxed and I felt great. I walked out through the lobby and asked the doorman to hail me a cab to the arena. * Hopefully Bradshaw saw my note and didn't worry about me. * I thanked the doorman and hopped into the taxi. Upon arriving at the arena, I paid the driver and headed straight for make-up. I was looking better and better. I couldn't wait to put the dress on that Joan and I had chosen and see the whole package. I could feel the excitement in my stomach and tried to calm myself a little. There was still a little time before the match. When they were done making me over in the make-up department I went off to wardrobe to find Joan. She wasn't there, but her assistant found the dress and I went into a side room to change. I came out to look myself over in a mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. I was a completely different person and I had never looked so good. All I could think about was what Bradshaw would think. Would he like the new Samantha? I couldn't wait to see his face. 


	8. Mystique?

Chapter 8: Mystique?  
  
Bradshaw wasn't in his locker room. I was wandering the hallways looking for him when Booker T stopped me.  
  
"Hello there, gorgeous." Booker said, looking me up and down. "Looking for me?" A cocky smirk spread across his face.  
  
I stepped closer to him, lightly tracing his abs with my fingertips. I slowly licked my lips, gently bit my bottom lip, and gave him my most seductive look. "Actually . . . " I continued to get closer to him until he had backed into the wall. "I'm looking for Bradshaw. Have you seen him?" I asked, stepping back from him, giggling to myself. I loved messing with him like that.  
  
Booker T chuckled. "You must be the valet. Damn, he's lucky."  
  
"Thanks, Booker. So, what do you say? Have you seen Bradshaw?" As much as I would've loved to stand there and socialize with the Booker man, I had to find Bradshaw. His match was coming up.  
  
"Yeah, he was backstage by the Titon tron getting ready to shoot a promo."  
  
"Thanks." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before continuing down the hallway. Nearing the Titon tron area, I could hear a bunch of men talking around the corner. I was relieved to hear Bradshaw's voice among them. I took a deep breath, smoothed my dress, got up my nerve, and started around the corner.  
  
I went directly to the group including Bradshaw, Ref. Charles Robinson, Xpac, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Coach. Charles was standing beside Bradshaw. He saw me coming and stepped aside to make room for me to join them. When I stepped in beside him, Bradshaw was still talking. Everyone else was staring at me. I poked Bradshaw's arm trying to get his attention.  
  
"There you are. I thought you might have gotten stage . . ." Bradshaw started, stopping short when he finally noticed my make-over. He was dumbfounded and stood amidst the other men with his eyes wide and mouth open, sentence incomplete.  
  
I didn't think it would be possible to be any more nervous than I already was, but I was wrong. Bradshaw wouldn't stop staring at me.  
  
"Are we ready to fire things up?" Stone Cold asked as he and Debra joined us.  
  
I was thankful for the break in the awkward silence. Before anyone had a chance to answer, the music hit.  
  
A P.A. approached us. "Two minutes." He said, walking past.  
  
Some of the men stepped aside to stretch. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.  
  
Debra approached me. "How ya holding up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, considering I haven't passed out or lost my lunch yet, I'd say pretty good." I joked. "How did you get used to this?"  
  
"You've got the right idea. You have to try and keep calm. It's all overwhelming at first. Just try not to focus on all the people or the cameramen. Think about the match. You be great." She responded, trying to reassure me.  
  
"Thanks. I hope so."  
  
"Hey, Deb." Bradshaw greeted her as he approached us. He lightly placed his hand on the small of my back. He leaned down closer to me. "Ready?"  
  
I turned to look up at him. "No. I don't think I could ever be ready for this." I laughed. I almost jumped out of my skin when the NOW music hit.  
  
"That's our cue." Bradshaw said.  
  
Debra hugged me and wished me luck.  
  
Bradshaw and I took our places behind the curtain. His APA music hit and Bradshaw took my arm and wrapped it around his. He then yelled over the music. "You look amazing. I just wanted to tell you." Before I could answer, we were walking through the curtain and onto the ramp.  
  
"Their challenger, hailing from Sweetwater Texas, and being accompanied to the ring by Mystique, Bradshaw." The ring announcer pumped up the crowd.  
  
I shot Bradshaw a look. "Mystique?"  
  
"Flair's idea." He shrugged.  
  
We made it to the ring with no problem. Once there, Bradshaw held the ropes and helped me into the ring. He went to the corners and posed, while I stood in the middle of the ring, clapping for him. Stone Cold's music hit and the crowd went wild. Bradshaw held the ropes and helped me out of the ring.  
  
Xpac, Hall, and Nash got in as Stone Cold stormed the ring. Stone Cold rushed Nash and the match was on. 


	9. Unwanted Kiss

Chapter 9: Unwanted Kiss  
  
The match was great! I was totally nervous, but focused on cheering for Bradshaw and Stone Cold. They had complete control over the N.W.O. Bradshaw was beating down Scott Hall. He set Hall up for a belly-to-belly suplex. I was screaming for Bradshaw as loudly as I could. The next thing I knew, someone was yanking my hair and Xpac forced a kiss on me. My arms wildly waved around, trying to get between my body and his, struggling to get away.  
  
Suddenly, Xpac released me. He turned away from me and I saw Bradshaw behind Xpac, ready to attack. Bradshaw got in a few good shots. He caught Xpac straight on with a big left-handed blow. He stumbled back into me, throwing me into the steel steps.  
  
When I awoke, a group of EMTs stood over me. "Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, still dazed.  
  
Bradshaw immediately pushed his way through the EMTs. "Sam? Samantha, are you alright?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"Bradshaw?" I asked, not seeing him among the men surrounding me. He appeared at my right and took my hand in his. "Did you win?"  
  
A smile briefly flashed across his face. "Why don't we talk about that later? Are you okay?" He asked, the concern obvious in his face.  
  
I smiled at his sweetness. Few ever got to see that side of him. "I'll be fine." I said, sitting up. Tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed my head as sharp pain shot through my head. It was all I could do to keep from crying out in pain. "It hurts." I managed to squeak out, despite the pain.  
  
An EMT gently touched the back of my head. When he took his hand away, there was blood on his fingers. "Let's get you backstage so we can get a better look at that cut." The EMT said. He was very calm as he spoke.  
  
I could see the fear in Bradshaw's eyes as he continued to stare at the blood left on the EMT's fingers. Some of the men helped me to my feet. Bradshaw scooped me into his arms and carried me up the ramp as the crowd cheered and the APA music boomed through the arena. Bradshaw stopped at the top of the ramp and faced the crowd again. The audience cheered loudly, happy to see that there was no serious injury. 


	10. "I care about you."

Chapter 10: "I care about you." My meeting with the steel steps resulted in a trip to the emergency room, 38 stitches, and a mild concussion. Despite the local anesthesia, I winced in pain as I felt the stitches being threaded through my skin.  
  
Bradshaw noticed my pain and placed my hand in his. "Squeeze as hard as you need to." His caring and sincerity was moving. I had always known that Bradshaw cared about my family. How could he not? I couldn't remember a time when he and Uncle Farooq hadn't been friends. But in all the time I've known him, I never realized just how much we had become a part of each other. Lately when I looked at him, it was like seeing a whole new person. Something was different about him and whatever it was it was pulling on my heartstrings.  
  
When the doctor was finished, he explained the care of my stitches, gave me something for the pain, and let me leave the hospital. In the car, there was an uneasy silence. Bradshaw finally broke the silence as we sat at an intersection, waiting for the light to change. "Sam, I don't' know what to say. I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. This is nothing compared to what you guys go through on a normal basis. Besides, it could've happened to anyone." I tried to reassure him.  
  
Bradshaw hadn't looked at me once since we left the hospital. Now his eyes locked with mine. "It didn't happen to just anyone, it happened to you and it's my fault. I pushed you into being my valet tonight. I should've protected you. I promised you I would." As hard as he tried to, he couldn't hide his tears from me. The guilt was overwhelming him.  
  
"Bradshaw, you couldn't have known that I would get hurt. I was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. I'm okay. It's just a bump. No major injuries, I'll survive. And as for pushing me into being your valet, I'm glad you did. It was the greatest rush! You were right, I've dreamt of being a diva for as long as I can remember. If you hadn't talked me into it, I would be kicking myself right now for letting this pass me by. If I had to kiss the steel steps to have tonight, so be it. I would do it again." I smiled sweetly at him and wiped his face gently with the back of my hand. I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Quickly, I turned to face forward. I could feel his eyes on me still. "The light's green."  
  
We proceeded to the hotel in silence. * What have I done? This is Bradshaw, you're uncle's best friend in the world. Maybe it was just the shot to the head, fuzzy thinking and all. Pretend nothing happened. Nothing did happen. I was trying to make him feel better. It's not his fault I got hurt. He shouldn't blame himself. * All the thinking was making my head hurt.  
  
When we got to the room, our bags were already there. Bradshaw picked up a letter from on top of his bag. "Flair had them sent over. He says to tell you he's sorry and he wishes you a speedy recovery." Bradshaw said.  
  
We both went about getting ready for bed. Bradshaw turned on the television and lay on his bed. When I was finished changing I turned off the light and got into his bed alongside him. I wrapped my arms about him and hugged him close.  
  
"Maybe you had better sleep in your bed tonight." Bradshaw said as I laid my head on his chest.  
  
*I knew it. I had screwed everything up in one stupid moment that I couldn't even explain away. * "Oh, sure. You're probably right." I said, trying to mask the tears that would soon spill over and streak my face. I sat up.  
  
Bradshaw held my arm as I got up from his bed. I turned to look at him. His face illuminated by the light from the TV. "Samantha, I care about you." He started.  
  
"I care about you too." I responded.  
  
"I wasn't finished. More than I should. You're Farooq's niece. If anything were to happen between us, I would lose my friend, maybe even you. That's too much to risk and I don't want to be the one to break your heart."  
  
My eyes focused on the floor. For a moment, I thought I would see my heart there. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? * Did he just try to tell me he loved me? * Even if I had the words, I don't think I would've been able to speak.  
  
Bradshaw released my arm. "I think it would be best if I put you on a plane back home. Tomorrow, I'll call your mom and let her know." 


	11. Sneaking behind Bradshaw's back

Chapter 11: Sneaking behind Bradshaw's back  
  
I woke early the next morning. As Bradshaw slept, I showered, changed, and packed my things. I left a note beside Bradshaw's head that said simply "Don't' worry about me. I'll be fine." I grabbed my bags and tiptoed out of the room. I stood in the hallway, thinking to myself. * I came here to make sure he was all right. All I've done is make things worse. I can't leave him like this. * I walked to the end of the hallway before stopping to take out my cell phone.  
  
The phone on the other end of the line rang twice before a man's voice answered. After a brief conversation, my plan was set. Sure, what I was doing was sneaky, going behind Bradshaw's back. But I was convinced that it was all for the best. * If he knew what I was up to, he'd never agree. * I left the hotel and hailed a taxi to the airport.  
  
A few hours later I arrived at the Providence Civic Center. I stopped on my way to ask how to get to Mr. Flair's office. I could see the placard with his name on it from down the hall. I knocked on the door and a man's voice told me to enter. I did so and closed the door behind me. Mr. Flair was seated in an armchair across the room. He stood as I entered the room.  
  
"Samantha." Mr. Flair greeted me with a wide smile across his face. "I'm so glad to see you." He crossed the room and hugged me gently.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Flair."  
  
"Please, it's Ric. How are you doing? What did the doctor say?" Ric asked, seemingly concerned.  
  
"I'm good. Thank you for asking. I had some stitches and a concussion. It'll hurt for a while, but it's not all that bad." I answered.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for what happened. I take full responsibility for your injuries."  
  
"Really, there's no need. I'm fine."  
  
"Please, Samantha, have a seat." He motioned to one of the armchairs." I must say I'm glad you weren't hurt too badly. I'm even happier to hear that you're not going to let what happened on RAW prevent you from joining the WWE." He continued as he sat in a chair across from me.  
  
"I've dreamed of this my whole life. I'm grateful for the opportunity."  
  
"Well, let me fill you in on my plans for you. I'd like you to be Bradshaw's valet again tonight. He's insisted on a match against Xpac. Now, I don't want you to worry about anything. I've scheduled a company-wide meeting for this afternoon. Any wrestler that touches you or interferes in this match will be immediately be put on an indefinite suspension. After tonight's match, Xpac is suspended until further notice. Then, I'm sending you to our training facility in Connecticut for a few weeks. At that point we'll sit down and see what's happening with storylines and how we can work you back in."  
  
"That sounds great, Mr. Flair. I can't wait to get started." I was so excited. Knowing that my ultimate dream was coming true was almost too much. More than that, I wasn't going home and last night wouldn't be the last time I'd see Bradshaw.  
  
"We're glad to have you as a part of the WWE, Sam." Mr. Flair smiled. "I've already notified wardrobe to expect you."  
  
"Alright. Then I'll get to it." I rose from the chair and extended my hand to Mr. Flair to shake his hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Flair." 


	12. A new friend?

Chapter 12: A new friend?  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
I stood outside Bradshaw's locker room, too nervous to knock on the door.  
  
"Hey there, sexy."  
  
I turned to see Chris Jericho approaching me.  
  
"Lost again?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
"I seem to run into you quite a bit. Why is that?" I asked wondering if it was more than just coincidence.  
  
"That's easy. My locker room is right next door."  
  
* How stupid do I feel now? * I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you're okay. That was a pretty nasty hit last night."  
  
I was relieved he didn't seem to pick up on my embarrassing assumption.  
  
"Yeah. I meant to thank you for the card." When Bradshaw and I got back to the room from the hospital, there was a giant get well card signed by most of the superstars and crew. "I hear it was all your idea. Thank you. It was incredibly sweet." I stepped forward to hug him gently.  
  
"You're welcome." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I wish I could've been there to stop Xpac. Damn Flair and his no interference, if Xpac or any other member of the NOW tries anything, I'll rush that ring as fast as these two legs will carry me."  
  
There was such strength in his embrace. I didn't step back from him right away. I felt the same sense of security in his arms as I had felt when Bradshaw held me close. * What is going on here? Bradshaw. I'm supposed to be thinking about Bradshaw. He's the reason I'm here. * I was so confused. What could this mean? I was actually forcing myself to focus on Bradshaw. Just a few minutes ago, he was all I could think about. I finally pulled away from Chris.  
  
"You know Samantha, if you ever need anything, protection, an escort, a friend, you can count on me. I'll be there for you." The sincerity in his eyes was overwhelming.  
  
"Thank you, Chris. I appreciate it. I should get going though." I said, motioning to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck tonight." Chris said as he slowly began walking past me.  
  
I turned back to the door, gathered all my courage, and knocked on the door. Before I could take a breath, Bradshaw was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Samantha." Bradshaw acknowledged me with little excitement.  
  
"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't turn me away again.  
  
"Why not?" He said, walking into the room, leaving me standing in the open doorway.  
  
I closed the door behind me as I stepped into his locker room. "Bradshaw, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I left this morning. I should've told you what was going on myself." I tried to explain.  
  
Bradshaw was fidgety and he wouldn't look at me directly. He lowered himself into an armchair so that his back was to me. "Why didn't you? I know how much the WWE means to you and I would've supported you. I just can't understand why you felt you had to go behind my back." He rested his head against the back of the chair.  
  
I walked around the chair and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. "After last night I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew is that I didn't want to leave you."  
  
Bradshaw looked at me as I placed my hands on his knees. "Being a part of the WWE is great, but my focus was that I would still be able to see you. I've had time to think about it and I know I was going about things the wrong way. You were right. We need some time apart. I fully intend to focus on my wrestling, nothing else. I'm sorry I was being so sneaky. I honestly didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you ever wanted to see me again."  
  
"Sam, telling you to go back home was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I haven't cared for anyone the way I care about you in a long time. I want to be with you, but there's too much at stake. I could lose the best friend I've ever known and you stand to lose a part of your family. I won't let you risk that." Bradshaw said with more seriousness and intensity than I'd seen in anyone. I could tell he truly had my best interests at heart.  
  
* I never thought of it his way. He turned me away for my own sake. He really does care about me, as more than Farooq's niece. * The realization caused tears to fill my eyes. I put my head back and took several deep breaths to prevent the tears from falling down my face.  
  
Bradshaw saw this and leaned forward. He took me in his arms and squeezed me gently to him. At that point, there was no stopping the tears. 


End file.
